A wall assembly typically used in the construction industry primarily includes an elongated header track that is secured to a ceiling or overhead framework, an elongated lower track that is secured to the floor, and a plurality of vertical studs extending therebetween. Gypsum wall board members or other suitable sheathing materials, amongst other components, are usually fastened to the tracks and studs to form a closed wall assembly. To reduce the spread of fire while increasing the strength and enhancing termite resistance of such walls, building construction framing is increasingly moving toward use of steel rather than wood for the header track, lower track and studs.
The elongated metal header track and the elongated metal lower track typically have a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration defining an elongated channel sized to receive, accommodate and cover the ends of the studs. The header track and lower track each generally have an elongated generally flat web with first and second free-ended flanges extending in the same direction from first and second side edges, respectively, of the web. After the studs are placed in a vertical orientation into the channel of each track to extend between the elongated header track and elongated lower track, suitable fasteners are used on both sides of the wall to connect the stud to each track. In some designs, the header track and lower track are suitably configured to permit the wall studs to move generally orthogonally relative to the tracks. If the wall studs are rigidly secured to the to the track and not allowed to move freely in at least one direction, the stability of the wall and possibly the building may be compromised.
In one form, and as disclosed in more complete detail in U.S. Pat. No. 9,551,148 to D. A. Pilz, there is provided an elongated track having a plurality of bendable tabs arranged in side-by-side relation relative to each other along the length of each flange on the header track and lower track. Each bendable tab extends toward the generally flat web from a free-end of each flange. In one form, each flange is defined between a pair of slits or openings provided on opposite sides of each tab. In one embodiment, each tab extends about ½ inch to about one inch from the free-end of each flange.
After the studs are freely nested within and between the elongated upper header track and the lower header track in a vertical orientation, two tabs on each flange of both the header track and lower track of the elongated track are bent on adjacent but opposed sides of each stud whereby straddling and capturing the stud therebetween. Having the tabs extend along the length of each flange readily and easily permits locating the studs along the length of the wall in substantially any desired location. Moreover, capturing the stud between the bent tabs inhibits movement of the stud along the length of the header and lower tracks while permitting vertical movements of the studs relative to the header and lower tracks. As such, precise placement of the studs can be readily accommodated without undue hardship or effort.
The elongated tracks are typically formed from sheet steel and can be manufactured with standard roll steel with suitable tooling or on a brake press, for example. As such, the four tabs on the flanges take a directed effort to be bent or angled into position on opposed sides of each stud. Additionally, the height of various wall assemblies continue to increase to advantageously affect a desired spacious appearance. As such, and with increased wall heights, workers need to sometimes climb ladders to reach and bend the tabs on the header tracks. Typically, a worker will be required to individually strike or hit each of the tabs with a hammer or other suitable tool with some force to move or bend them into and angled position relative to the stud captured therebetween. As will be appreciated, this can be a time consuming and tedious process. Depending upon a number of factors including the time of day, the workers state of mind, and because all four tabs at the upper and lower end of each stud will usually be required to bent to secure each stud in place, the workers will inevitably sometimes miss the tab and strike the track or stud with the hammer by mistake. Of course, and albeit in error, missing the tab and inadvertently striking or hitting either track or the stud with the hammer can either damage the track, the stud or adversely affect the securement of the track to the other building structure. As will be appreciated, inadvertently striking the track or stud can cause the metal to bend and create a bump. As a result, when the drywall is installed over such a bump, the drywall can likewise bump up and undesirably flare outward from the framing.
In view of the above, there is a continuing need and desire for a tool which can readily and easily bend the tabs on a manufactured metal framing system simultaneously relative to each other so as to significantly reduce the time and effort required to complete construction of the wall assembly as well as a method of quickly and inexpensively securing an upright stud in place and relative to an elongated track.